A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mirrors of the type used by people as an aid to performing personal grooming tasks such as shaving. More particularly, the invention relates to a fogless shower mirror which includes a mirror assembly that is removable from a support stand and fillable with warm water from a shower head, or other such source, and re-attachable to the support stand, the warm water warming a mirror plate mounted to the mirror assembly to thus resist formation of image-fogging condensation droplets on the reflective surface of the mirror plate.
B. Description of Background Art
A significant number of people utilize mirrors while showering to facilitate performance of personal care functions such as shaving. However, the use of mirrors in showers was in the past relatively limited, because the warm moist air within a shower enclosure tends to quickly condense on the surface of any mirror used in the shower, obscuring an image of a person's face reflected from the mirror surface so completely as to render the mirror practically useless within a few minutes after a shower has begun.
In response to the problem of moisture condensing on a mirror surface and thereby limiting the usefulness of mirrors in high humidly environments, such as shower enclosures and other locations within a bathroom, the present inventor disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,468, issued Mar. 29, 1988, a “fogless” mirror which is highly resistant to formation of condensation droplets on the surface of the mirror. The fogless mirror disclosed in the '468 patent utilizes warm water tapped from the warm water supply pipe to a shower head, to heat the surface of the mirror. Since water vapor in a shower is produced largely by evaporation, the water vapor is always somewhat cooler than the warm water supplied to the shower head. And, since water vapor will condense only on surfaces which are at lower temperature than the vapor, heating the surface of the mirror precludes fogging of the mirror. Therefore, the fogless mirror disclosed in the present inventor's '468 patent proved to be a highly effective solution to the problem of bathroom mirror fogging, and mirrors utilizing the teachings of that patent have been widely marketed and used.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,475, Daniels, Non-Fogging Shower Mirror discloses a non-fogging shower mirror which has generally the shape of a hollow rectangular box which has on a front wall thereof a rectangular reflective mirror plate. The back wall of the box is penetrated near the top edge of the wall by a fill hole for receiving warm water from a faucet, when the mirror is unhooked from suction cups which are attachable to a shower wall used to support the box with the mirror vertically oriented. A small cross-section exit port in a bottom wall of the box allows water to drain slowly from the hollow interior space of the box, which serves as a water reservoir.
Because the cross-sectional shape of the water reservoir disclosed in Daniels is uniform, the weight of water required to fill the reservoir increases in direct proportion to the size of the mirror used, and thus potentially causes the suction cup or other support mounting elements to fail. Also, the design of the Daniel's fill port inherently requires that it be small relative to other dimensions of the mirror reservoir box, making filling or manual emptying of the reservoir relatively slow. The present invention was inspired at least in part by the limitations of prior art non-fogging shower mirrors, including those alluded to above.